Wonderwall
by ItsKatiee61
Summary: The story unfolds 5 years after an accident that changes the path of what should have been one of the most sure things in Paige and Emily's life, their relationship. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer] **I own nothing... unfortunately.

**[Rating] **T for now, subject to change.

**[Author's note] ** So I decided to tackle a multi-chapter Paily FF, make sure to let me know what you think by reviewing, following and favouriting. Wishing everyone a happy and safe Christmas, if you don't celebrate Christmas I hope you have a wonderful Tuesday. Enough with all this, go enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

_The_ crunching,_ crinkling, crumpling sound of metal enveloped her ears, at first it was one set of blinding lights then a second appeared, both were quickly washed away by a flash of darkness. As the sound distorting metal subsided, all she could hear was the sound of rain hitting against the cold metal, the raindrops were the only sound heard for a couple of seconds, before being interrupted by a shrill sound of breathing, mixed with silent cries of pain. There was nothing either of them could do._

"_Paige, I can't breathe… it hurts, it all hurts" Ironically, hearing those words immediately knocked the wind out of her own lungs. Her own body ached all over, she felt a warm moisture puddling in her hair, a similar feeling dripping off her left thigh._

"_Just stay awake… I need you to stay awake" Paige refusing to say the name of the person beside her, the scenario would be too real. The person next to her shouldn't be in this situation._

"_It's hard… it's so… hard. Paige it hurts…" The other's voice growing ever weaker. _

"_Ok so we'll talk… you have to answer my though, okay?" Paige's reaching across to meet the other's free hand. Her arm screaming out in pain in doing so, she suspected a broken collar bone. Paige could feel the other hand trembling she knew it was because of mixture of fear and adrenaline. Shock would no doubt be soon to follow. _

"_Can you remember our first night in California?" The other's hands squeezed her own as if responding, Paige let out a little chuckle to herself as the memory of what she was going to say came back to her._

"_I think that was one of our worst fights ever, it was over something so stupid… can you remember what it was?" The other girl nodded, quietly grimacing out the word "suitcase"… Paige laughed a little again, this time a tear dripping off her face._

"_Yeah, that's right… I got the blame for not putting your second suitcase into the car. You were so angry at me, then of course I had to turn around and defend myself by saying 'it's your bag, it's your responsibility'… I was so tired after our 3 day cross country drive" Paige continued, sadness creeping in on her words, as the other's hold of her hand became weaker, her energy and will to fight continually draining. _

"_Pay… Paige?" The strained voice spoke again, a soft gargling now making itself know on the words. _

"_Stay awake okay…" Paige tried to ignore the sound of desperation in the other's voice. _

"_I... can't… it's too… hard, Pay" words spoken between distressed breathes. _

"_No! You are not allowed to give up... Keep fighting, keep talking to me." As Paige spoke, her vision a blur of red, white, and blue as her tears distorted her vision._

"_I… Love… You" _

"_No! Stop… you not allowed to do that… No I won't let you. Please, stay awake. Please" Paige pleaded, the hand she was holding growing ever weaker._

_Suddenly another voice interrupted them, time began to speed up… everything was a blur. She felt a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Ma'am I'm sorry but…"_

* * *

Paige immediately jumped up, her eyes wide with shock as she tried to take in her surroundings but the bright sunlight was making that near impossible.

"I sorry" A little boy with dark hair and striking blue eyes spoke staring up at her. He was the reason she had woken up so quickly, looking at the small football by his foot. It had hit her on her left hand side, she must have fallen asleep, without realising. _Stupid jetlag, _Paige thought to herself.

"Ummm, hey, it's okay no problem" Paige smiled down at the little boy, still somewhat disorientated, she had only been back to New York for a matter of hours and she was already having the nightmares. The hussle and bussle of New York was already a bit much to immediately immerse herself back into so she found herself walking to Central Park, she had been reading under a tree for the past two hours… that was until the jetlag finally caught up on her and she fell asleep.

"mmm, You okay?" The little boy looked up at her again, he looked somewhat worried for her. It was strange, this young boy couldn't be more than 4 years old and he was able to read her emotions so well.

"Yeah, I think so… but can I ask you a question?" Paige asked the little boy, to which he just nodded and smiled up at her, something felt oddly familiar about his smile but Paige just ignored it, and put it off to being back in the states after 5 years, and hearing an American accent again. In truth he was the first person she had a conversation with, if you could even call it that, since she got back.

"Do you like superheroes?" the little boy nodded again, his eyes lighting up this time. Paige returned a smile glad to hear he did.

"Okay, good… well just before you hit me with the football, I was having a really scary dream" The little boy's mouth forming an O shape as he gasped in horror; "with monsters and scary things?" he interrupted. "Yep, loads of monsters and scary things, but you saved me from my bad dream… you woke me up. So I'm pretty sure that makes you a superhero now." The little boy beamed up proudly at Paige.

"Jake, Jacob… c'mon leave the lady alone and let her read her book, we have to go soon for dinner and we can call Daddy" A blonde woman called from a seat across the way, a number of magazines in one hand, and her phone and iPad in the other. She had a scarf wrapped around her and sun glasses to protect her eyes from the low sun. To most New Yorker's it was quite cold for September but to Paige having lived in Scotland for 5 years it still felt quite mild.

Paige sat back down at the base of the tree, wriggling around a bit until she felt comfortable again against the ragged bark. As soon as she was comfortable she began reading 'The Life of Pi' again, it wasn't her first time reading it, it was her second her parents had given it to her for her birthday last year, a note attached simply saying 'You'll enjoy it' which Paige had, very much so. It had been one of the very few books to actually catch her out, she hadn't predicted how it would end and she found herself thinking about it endlessly… after she had finished it the first time she had even struggled with trying to avoid calling up Spencer to discuss the ending, as she knew Spencer would have read it also. Unfortunately she didn't, but with the insight of the ending in mind she decided to read again. Another thing that surprised her about the book was how easily she could become lost in it, she was completely taken by the words, in a matter of minutes the book had it's hold on her and she didn't even notice the little boy or the blonde walking towards her until the blonde spoke up.

"Hey, this is kind of strange but I know I'll be kicking myself later if I never ask, but you look awfully familiar… Paige?! Paige McCullers?" Paige's eyes widened in confusion on hearing her name fall from the blonde's lips.

"Hanna?" Paige spoke in return, as she recognised the woman behind the scarf and sunglasses.

"Wow, Paigey you look good… how the hell are ya? It's been like a million years since you left!" Paige rolled her eyes on hearing Hanna using the old nickname she hated, but hearing it coming from her old friend warmed her heart.

"I think a million years is a little bit of an exaggeration, it's only been 5 years" Paige laughed.

"Well it felt like a million years. Come here, I've missed you" Hanna opened her arms and pulled the taller girl into a tight hug before Paige could even react.

"I've missed you too Han. I missed everyone" Paige added.

It was in the second half of senior year whe Hanna and Paige started to really click, Paige really began to fall into place with the whole group. She really bonded with Spencer over academics, reading and sport, she enjoyed discussing art with Aria, and they were friends but didn't develop as strong a friendship as she had with Spencer and Hanna. At the time though Aria was dealing with things with Ezra, his son, work and just trying to figure out their relationship. But it was her friendship with Hanna that really took her by surprise, logically their friendship shouldn't work but a lot of people would probably say the same about the friendship between Hanna and Spencer, if anything it's their clashing personalities that make for their great friendship and of course a lot of very funny petty arguments. It was probably Hanna's close connection with Emily that was the real reason the two had become such good friends. Hanna could always wind Paige up, asking 'typical Hanna' type question about her sex life with Emily, which Paige would just answer straight out, as if Hanna's question hadn't embarrassed her at all, which usually caused Emily to blush 50 shades of red. Or she would joke about the sexual tensionbetween her and Spencer anytime they got into a heated argument about politics, sport or some convoluted discussion topic. Paige usually countered Hanna's attempt at stirring with "remember that time Shana flirted with everyone, but you?" to which Hanna would just frown and go off sulking and look for reassurances off Emily. But what Paige admired most about Hanna, was her true loyalty to each of her friends. Yes, at face value Hanna could maybe be pushed aside as your typical all-American, high-school queen bee with not a very high intellect but when you truly got to know her, Hanna was 1000 miles away from all that. Hanna Marin loved making people laugh, she genuinely cared for everyone she knew quiet well and she was incredible accepting. Paige remembers one night over the summer before they all headed to college, Hanna was a little drunk and she started shouting at a mixed group of boys and girls just because she thought they were laughing and mocking Paige and Emily's relationship. The group didn't even understand what Hanna was going on about so Paige and Emily got up and started apologising for Hanna's behaviour as they dragged the worked up blonde away from the group, of course this then resulted in Hanna talking nonstop about how much she loved Paige and Emily as a couple, but also about how she really loved them just as much as individuals.

"I'm doing good, slightly jet-lagged but that's pretty normal having just flown back from the UK."

"You're only just back… and the first place you decide to come to is New York? I thought of all places you'd maybe want to avoid here, especially after…" Hanna spoke but Paige interrupted her before she brought up everything that happened in New York. "Yeah, well I was beginning to really miss America and I got a job offer here about two weeks ago so with the persuasion of a few friends in Britain I decided why the hell not"

"Okay, so where are you working? And living? How was the UK?" Hanna started reeling off questions, in her excitement of having run into an old friend.

"Woah, Han I'm only just back… and you know how much I love talking about myself, so can we maybe take it easy for a bit. But first I have a question for you, who in their right mind left you in charge of a young boy?" Paige asked looking down at the young boy leaning into Hanna's side.

"Well Paigey, here's the thing no one really put me in charge of him… I stole him so if you see any cops around, get ready to run" Hanna replied keeping up a straight face, _'Yep, still the same Hanna Marin'… _Paige thought to herself, happy to see Hanna hadn't really changed in the past 5 years. Although Paige did recognise a new sense of maturity and even more confidence that surrounded the woman now.

"Mama… don't be so silly" the little boy giggled looking up at his mother. Paige eyes widened in shock she knew Hanna didn't actually steal the child, but she was shocked by the fact the boy was actually hers. That means Hanna most have gotten pregnant not long after she left for Scotland.

"Wow, Marin you mean to say this adorable young boy is your creation… and he's still in perfect health and able to function like a normal young boy" Paige smirked.

"Yep, Paige McCullers meet Jacob Rivers my adorable, healthy and fully functioning son. Jacob this is Paige, she's a really good friend of mine and your Daddy's. We went to school together with auntie Spence, Aria and… umm Emily" Both Hanna and Paige wincing after the mention of Emily's name, Hanna immediately regretting mentioning school at all.

"Jacob Rivers, nice to meet you… again. Also, I think you're mom forgot to mention one thing" Paige returned

"What's that, P?" Hanna inquired.

Paige got down on her knees beside the young sallow skinned boy, something he obviously obtained from his father, "that you're a real-life super hero, right?", the little boy nodding up proudly at his mother who was smiling at the way Jacob was so comfortable around Paige. The young boy was usually quite shy around strangers, even sometimes he would be quite around Spencer, Aria, Toby and Ezra but he seemed completely at ease with Paige, which Hanna adored.

"Hey Paige, Jake and I were just on our way home to get some dinner, you're more than welcome to tag along, it'll be nice to properly catch up… plus you must be hungry after your flight, airplane food sucks" Hanna offered her old friend.

"I think I will. I have no other plans and as well as that you can fill me in with how everyone has been since I left. But of course only if my new little buddy here, says I can come visit his house" Paige looked down at the sparkling blue eyes again, the little boy just nodded and smiled shyly before taking his mother's hand.

* * *

**[Author's note] Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading. - KTF**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Disclaimer] : Nope. **

**[Author's note] : So I thought I'd explain my reasoning behind choosing 'Wonderwall' as the title. Firstly it's a great song, secondly the most common definition of 'Wonderwall' is "Someone you find yourself thinking about all the time, the person you are completely infatuated with", honestly I don't really like this definition. It was actually a post that defined Wonderwall as 'The person of which you have a total infatuation with; a person with an indescribable aura, making them seem so perfect, almost intangible; the person that could be the one to 'save you' from whatever unhappiness or emptiness you feel; the person you feel could complete you; your soulmate" that inspired the title of this Paily Fanfiction. **

**Thank you to the two reviewers, and for the follows and favourites. I hope this chapter continues to keep you intrigued. **

**Please read and review. **

* * *

"Hey, Han since you mentioned earlier your son's surname is Rivers I'm guessing Caleb's his dad?" Hanna nodded "Are you two... umm still together or..?" Paige questioned hoping she wasn't walking out onto some thin ice.

"Yep, we are. Caleb actually proposed to me the day we brought Jake home from the hospital, he laid out a bunch candles in the nursery spelling out 'Marry me?". Of course I nearly killed him before saying yes, I mean I had spent so much money setting up that nursery, if any of those designer fabrics caught fire, I would have dumped his ass then and there. But since it didn't I guess I had to say yes, we got married that following summer. Jake was born in October 2014, and we got married in August 2015 almost two years after you left. I wanted to send you an invite but I can explain that once we get to the apartment" Hanna explained as the two walk towards the exit of the park.

The three finally reached The Rivers' apartment block, it wasn't too far from central park and the weather was nice so they decided against a cab. The three entered the elevator and Hanna encouraged her son to press the right button, when he look up at her pointing at the buttons.

Paige's jaw flew open when Hanna opened the front door to the River's apartment. "Okay Marin, I was sceptical about the child stealing… but who did you have to kill to get a place like this in New York City." Paige spoke astonished as she walked through the open plan sitting, living and kitchen area to the three large windows that looked out onto Central Park. _This place must have cost millions _Paige thought, spotting a staircase running along the left side wall telling her the apartment was also two storeys.

"Okay, Paige I'm starting to feel offended… I know you wanted a fresh start when you moved away, but I mean, I at least thought you would do some Facebook stalking or at least a Google search here and there. You really don't know what any of us are doing now, or anything that has happened over the past 5 years? Scotland does have internet, right?" Hanna asked bemused.

"Yes. Scotland has internet. Truthfully, I felt a clean break was easier for me, it was too hard to look any of you guys up. It was much too painful. You guys hold memories I needed to escape from… at least for a little while. So I shut down my Facebook page and changed my email address, phone number and basically started over" Paige replied, a quiet sadness lingering on her words. "Also, I don't know how he did it, but I know Caleb was tracking me via my new Email… but you can explain that one after you explain all this. Did you win the lottery or something?"

"No, Paigey! If you ever typed the words 'Hanna Marin' or 'Hanna Rivers' into Google you'd see that I got a lucky break and am now a pretty well-known fashion designer. You remember when I wasn't accepted into The Fashion Institute, well when I moved to New York I began drawing designs, I got an internship with DVF NY, thankfully, due to some connections I had here. Well then I got pregnant, and truthfully I thought my life was over, I mean I was ready to cut off Caleb's manhood for causing the problem…"

"I think it takes two to tango, no?" Paige interrupted laughing to herself.

"Shut-up, McCullers. Finding out I was pregnant was hard, Caleb and I were fighting the whole time and nothing was going right, but I found comfort in my drawings. After my first scan, it began to feel real. I started to draw baby clothes and one day, one of the head designers caught sight of my drawings and things started to speed-up from then on. A small fashion blog online found out about me, which led to bigger blogs and even a mention in an article in the New York Times which helped get my name out there. My pregnancy only boosted my new brand. I decided to set up my own website called Little **MR**, and the thing basically went viral, my baby clothes were everywhere. The **MR** obviously standing for Marin-Rivers, it was actually Aria's idea about the MR being interpreted at 'mister'. So then two years ago with the brand now developed in children's clothing as _Little **M**iste**R**_ and _Little **M**isste**R**_, I then decided to branch into men's wear with _**M**iste**R** for Men_. I got voted as best up and coming fashion designer a few months back by Elle magazine and everything's been blowing up since. So now I'm looking at breaking into women's wear with _**M**isste**R** for Women_, but that's taking a little longer… but I'm in no rush. It just means lately I get to spend more time with my beautiful son. Then Caleb also caught a break, he built a security app for all mobile devices, which was bought up by the CIA, so he now works in connection with them. That's why he's not here at the minute he's in Washington DC on business, but you'll get to see him soon, he should back next Friday. So really everything was just luck, Caleb and I kinda overspend on this place though, but it has quite a big roof garden. I mean gardens are hard to come by in the city and we're both situated here, and we wanted a garden or some kind of secure outside space for Jake growing up. So that's how we ended up here" Hanna explained, a range of expressions crossing Paige's face as her friend spoke proudly of her achievements.

"Wow, Hanna! That's great, if anyone deserves to be successful in that way it's you and Caleb. I can't believe I didn't know any of this, wow that makes me wonder where everyone else is" Paige spoke truly astonished but extremely proud of two of her best friends, after everything they went through in high school they deserved it.

"But before we get into that, care to explain why Caleb was tracking my email address. I told you all before I left, that I wanted a clean break… no contact! I knew it would be way too hard to leave and settle in the UK if I was still in contact with everyone back in Rosewood." Paige explained a tinge of annoyance lingering on her lips.

"Paige, I'm sorry okay… plus you should be happy it was only you're email because if I got my way it would have meant tracking your every move since the day you left" Hanna returned.

"So about being surprised about running into me in Central Park, was that all a cover-up? Did you know I was coming back to America?"

"Actually no. Caleb said you and him made a promise. He would look out for all us here, and you made him promise not to come looking for you, unless something major happened back here, that would be the only reason to get in contact with you. But Paige we all knew what kind of place you were in when you left, it was hard, painful, you had no support system so we (Spencer, Aria and I) asked Caleb to track down your email address. He only agreed to it on a certain condition, that he only tracked it once a month it was usually like the 5th of every month, he ran it through a filter along with checking you're activity to make sure you were alive but as well as that that you were in good health, and happy. He never went into detail on the emails, we just needed to make sure that you were safe, Paige. We all had each other here, but you had no one and you were probably the one person who needed a friend most. So I'm sorry if you feel like we violated your privacy, but you were one of us, Paige. You are still one of my best friends, Paige, and that means going above and beyond to make sure that you're in a good place too." Hanna continued, a light glistening washing over her eyes, mirroring Paige's.

"Okay… thank you for caring. It's still kind of weird to me having such a loyal and caring group of friends, so I guess I can't be too mad at you all" Paige smiled at the blonde.

"Yeah, we're a bit like the Mafia in that way. Once you're a part of the group you're stuck with us. But a lovable Mafia at that, one that gives hugs… so Paigey, I'm going to hug you now, just a heads up" Hanna walked over to the chestnut haired girl, Paige just laughed opening her arms to return Hanna's gesture.

"I've missed you, Paige"  
"I think I missed you too, Marin… I may yet regret coming back though"

"Hey, way to ruin it, we were having a moment 'Cullers" Hanna playfully hit Paige's arm.

"So since this is your first night back in New York, I'm thinking some pizza… I'll just go order it now. Oh yeah and not to scare you or anything but Spencer will be here soon, like 10 minutes or so. She always comes over after work on Mondays" Hanna spoke non-chalantly, Paige's eye widened on hearing the news, Spencer would more than likely start interrogating her in true Hastings fashion as soon as she came in.

"Oh and Paige can you ask Jake if he'll have some Mac n Cheese, please?" Hanna questioned, to which Paige nodded and headed towards the couch, where Jacob was sitting watching a film, curled up under a blanket with a little shark teddy.

"Hey buddy… what you watching?" Paige sat down beside the young boy.

"Nemo"

"Oh… I love Finding Nemo, it's one of my favourites, and you even have a shark teddy. Is he a good shark or a bad shark?"

"Good one"

"Yeah, I like Sharks too. When I went to school with your Mommy and Daddy, I was on a swim team called The Sharks… with Emily, you know who Emily is, right?" Paige inquired, reading the little boys expression.

"Ummhmm," the little boy smiled, his face almost the image of Hanna's when doing so as two dimples punctured his sallow skinned cheeks, his eyes quickly flashing back to screen as he watched a tense scene unfold.

"Hey Jake, I promise I'll stop talking in a minute but your Mom wants to know if you would like some mac n' cheese for dinner?" the little boy nodded up at her again, as she got up to return to the kitchen area.

"He said he would have some mac n' cheese, Han. Also I dunno if I'll ever get use to calling you someone's Mom… it's weird" Hanna just laughed as she got to heating up some dinner for her son. "Also, does anyone else in the posse have kids before I go and put my foot in it"

"Nope, just Caleb and I for the minute. I'm sure Aria and Ezra will be soon to follow, they got engaged just last Christmas and are planning a summer wedding for next year. They're currently travelling around the world. Aria's now an established author, after her young teen series took off, she and Ezra live up in New Haven, NY, where Ezra teaches english at a local high school. I think Aria wants to continue her education in Yale once she returns so they may still be putting off having kids. Spencer and Toby are together, they had been on and off for about three years after you left. It was tough on the two of them, but Spencer was going through a rough time with her parents and college applications. I'm sure she can tell you more about that later, even Andrew was back in the picture for a while but that didn't last, so as of the last year Spence and Toby have been going strong. He's working as an architect under a company based here and Philadelphia so he goes between here and Rosewood quite a bit, they share a small apartment together in lower Manhattan."

Just as Hanna stopped speaking she heard the buzzer going, it was more than likely Spencer, coming up. Paige immediately panicking "Hanna maybe I should just go, we can catch up another time"

"Paige, you're not afraid of Spencer are you?" Hanna laughed.

"Umm no… well… it's been like 5 years" Paige returned pacing back and forth behind the breakfast bar. Hanna only laughing watching Paige pacing around the kitchen. "Go keep Jake company again, I'll explain to Spencer that you're here."

Paige walked back over to Jacob who was now seen cuddling with a small white dog that Paige didn't know was even in the house.

Jacob introduces Paige to Princess Tiki Mini Apple, the Rivers' dog. She should be surprised about the dog's name but this dog was belonging to Hanna Marin, and not much surprised her when it came to the blonde anymore.

The chest-nut hair girl spotted some toys across the room standing up to get some as she called the little dog over, not noticing Spencer and Hanna re-entering the room.

"Here Princess Tiki Mini Apple… come here girl" Paige whistled, her calls quickly interrupted by bemused faces and loud laughter.

"Hey Paige you might want to look at 'Princess Pineapple's' or whatever you just called her, tag… You do know this is the son of one Hanna Marin, right?" Spencer eventually spoke.

Paige's eyes reading the word 'Marley' nicely inscribed on the collar, "Really?" Paige laughed now too, her eyes flitting between the three faces looking back at her.

"I've taught him well" Hanna remarked before gesturing for a high five off her son, which he return almost instantly. She followed the high five with a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks for making my day a little better, Jakey" Spencer smiled at the brunette boy, before giving him a hug to say hello, his small arms wrapping around her neck squeezing tightly.

"Bad day?" Hanna inquired

"Yep, I hope you have my glass of wine ready and waiting. Actually you know what just give me the bottle of red with a straw" Spencer returned, the fact that Paige is actually back in the states only now really hitting her as she walked over to the girl pulling her into a hug,which quickly ended when Spencer pulled back hitting her on the shoulder, "What's with the lack of contact for 5 years McCullers… you weren't just Emily's girlfriend, but our friend too. I understand the difficulty but seriously you didn't have to cut us out completely" Paige cringes at the mention of Emily's name, Hanna and her had managed to avoid the topic.

"Shit sorry, still a touchy subject?" Paige nods a little in response, surprised at how the pain of hearing her first love's name for the first time out loud in five years crept up on her. Yeah she thought of Emily, quite a bit actually, but mainly in her first two years abroad. It became that little bit easier to deal with everything that went on since then.

"I'm really sorry Paige, I didn't mean too…"

"No, it's okay. I'm kind of surprised Hanna has managed to avoid talking about 'Voldemort' for this long.' Paige replied trying her best to ward off any notion of sadness on her words.

* * *

**[Author's note] : I know this is a Paily Fan fiction and there hasn't been much mention of Emily, that part of the storyline will be explained- hopefully, within the next few chapters, so please hold tight. Let me know what you think in the reviews and thank you for reading. -KTF**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Author's Note] - Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for the latest reviews, followers and favourite. Please feel fill to ask me any questions, make comments or recommendations regarding this story by reviewing or PMing me. Here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

"Hey! I've actually grown up a lot over these last 5 years. I actually think before speaking now... most of the time" Hanna teased back to Paige surprise at her managing not to mention Emily's name.

"It's kinda true, she has. I mean Jacob is living proof Hanna Marin is capable of being a real grown-up, responsible adult. He has managed to stay alive this long… with the help of Caleb of course, but seriously who knew it was possible?" Spencer interjected, laughing lightly.

"Hey Spence, don't you start… or else I'll throw you out of my well-earned duplex pent-house" Hanna spoke calmly earning a playful scowl from Spencer. It was a continuous joke between the two, ever since Spencer fought with her parents, to the point where she eventually ended every connection possible with them. As a result she now has to earn her own money and not just inherit it. Hanna is always joking about how it's the two who didn't go to university who became the most successful in the end. Although truthfully she was incredibly grateful for everything that came her and Caleb's way, Spencer knew that too. Plus the constant bantering between them pushed Spencer that little bit more to obtain the best results when passing the bar entry exam for Harvard, and remain top of her class till graduating. It was the interning that was stressing her out, Spencer Hastings lacked patience and it was the fact she needed a few years under her belt before she could actually be considered a 'somebody' in her current residence of employment, Harrington & Sons law firm. Although her ultimate dream being to one day own her own law firm and out do her parents', Hastings & Hastings.

"How is she anyway?" Spencer and Hanna's playful bickering was interrupted, the two slightly taken aback by Paige's question. "Emily, I mean… How is Emily?"

"She's doing well, she just recently graduated from NYU in June with an honours undergraduate degree in Sport's Medicine and Physical Therapy. So she's taking this year out and hoping to get some internships or work experience around New York and then continuing her masters the year after to eventually work professionally. She's in Texas at the minute, visiting her parents but she'll be back here in a few days. She was living with us, Caleb, Jacob and I, here for a bit but since she was giving a scholarship for her course she had saved up enough money to get her own apartment which she literally just moved into like a month before she graduated. It's weird not having her around so much anymore, I think Jake misses her too. He adores Emily… A little too much for my liking, I sometimes think he loves her more than me. I guess she doesn't have to make him tidy up his toys or make him eat his vegetables" Paige smiled genuinely happy on hearing about Emily's recent success.

"Wow Han, you sound like you really got this parenting thing down?" Paige joked again.

"You still sound surprised, yeah turns out if you constantly feed a three and half year sugar he just won't sleep… and if he doesn't tidy up his toys, it's left to me or Caleb." Hanna explained her eyes glancing over to her little boy on the couch, a proud smile on her face.

"Soooo?" Hanna and Spencer now wanted to hear all about Paige's life "So, what?"

"Paige, come on... we've told you everything that went on in our lives for the past five years, we even told you how Em was getting on… You managed to fall off the face of the earth for five years, what has been happening in the life of Paige McCullers?" Spencer elaborated for Paige.

"You became Batman, right?" Hanna joked.

"Sadly No, Han… and come on, fell off the face of the earth, really? You all knew where I was all along. I knew you would have Caleb tracking me… and come on those anonymous packages sent my way every Christmas and around my birthday, signed 'xoxo Gossip Girl'. Plus I thought you'd all be over the whole anonymous things after the whole High School experience."

"Yeah well, I already explained about the tracking thing, but the packages were all Spence's idea… with the help of Aria and I, of course"

"Don't tell me you're gone soft now too, Spency?" Paige mocked placing an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"No! But I mean even though things got crazy between you and Emily you were still our friend. But that's not to say I'm still not angry at you for leaving, but that's a conversation for another time. Also it was Hanna who always signed them 'xoxo Gossip Girl'… way to grateful btw."

"I am, I truly am… I really did miss America, and you guys. I hadn't seen anyone I knew from home in 3 years, Mom and Dad wanted to visit but with Mom going through treatment I didn't want them spending unnecessary money on flights. I mean I couldn't fly home either living on a student budget, I would have loved to, to be there by Mom's side but she told me not to come, that she was a fighter and if I did fly home it was if I didn't have enough faith in her to get better… which thankfully she did, and they flew out and spent 4 weeks with me in Scotland in my third year there. But honestly when those packages arrived the first Christmas, I think I just sat and cried, I was so lonely… but just knowing you guys still cared even after everything, was an incredible feeling. It was the same for my birthday, and the Christmas the year after. Thankfully things started to turn up for me in my third year in Scotland. My Mom had beaten cancer, they were able to come visit and that August was when I met Alex" Paige blushed slightly.

"Alex!? Please tell me Alex is a girl, Paige… and that you're still together or that he/she didn't hurt you because if she…"

"Yes, Alex is a girl… Han come on, really? I only moved away, I didn't forget I was gay. Her name it's short for Alexandria after her late grandfather Alexander… and yes we are still together." Hanna and Spencer both smiled, the two thrilled seeing the way Paige's face lit up when she talked about her girlfriend.

"Wow it must be serious, if you guys are still together for almost 3 years. Did she come to America with you, Paige?" Spencer questioned.

"No she didn't, she had to finalise work in London. We moved to London about this time last year, but you both probably already know that" The two friends shying away slightly embarrassed having been called out. Paige continued "she coming out to visit in a month though for 2 weeks and then she's planning to move out here for good in November."

"It's nice to see you so happy, McCullers!" Spencer spoke, the brunette poking her friend in the side, causing a blush on Paige's cheeks to grow a shade deeper.

"Forget about our beloved Paigey being happy, tell us more about your girl… have you got a photo?"

"Of course I do" Paige said handing Hanna over her phone to show a picture of the two wrapped up in coats standing in front of Edinburgh castle on a snowy morning. "That was last March, we decided to have a day where we'd be tourists around the city and we visited all the landmarks, just because neither of us had ever done it while studying there."

"Damn Paige! She is hot… How'd you manage to land such a beauty?"

"Hey, I have my ways… plus who's to say I did all the wooing? Lex was the one who asked me out, and after a lot of times of me saying 'no', she eventually convinced me to say yes."

"You mean someone went out of their way to win the heart of one, Paige McCullers, and still manages to be with her now? Are you drugging or blackmailing her?" Hanna smirked.

"Surprisingly no, she actually really likes me, so much so I actually think she loves me... I mean, what's not to love? Also… I'm well capable of keeping up a relationship, I mean you both know I was with Emily for over 3 years…" the words instantly tightening her stomach, evoking a wave of sadness the moment Paige said them without thinking, a similar expression of awkwardness registering on both Hanna and Spencer's faces.

Hanna quickly reacted, "So uhh… tell us about her, what is she like? What does she do?"

"Umm yeah, sorry… Alex works for an advertisement firm in London, she was based in Edinburgh for 2 years after studying there, then she got transferred to London last year, so I moved with her. Then it just so happened I got offered an internship with Rockway Graphics in New York to start at the end of September, literally this day, next week. Alex looked for a transfer to the New York offices which they allowed but she can't move until November. Personality wise… she's amazing and caring, she's very good at her job and highly ambitious. She has a great sense of humour and outlook on life, she gets stressed quite easily which irritates her, but I love it, she gets angry and frustrated as a result, but it's very endearing. She looks out for me, she's not that into sport or exercise, but we go walking together and she always makes me breakfast after my morning run. Sometimes if I'm having a bad day, she knows just the right thing to say or do to calm me down. I just think we work well together." A smile returning to her face, lighten up the pale girl's face once again.

"Well we're happy for you, Paige" Spencer spoke, Hanna nodding in agreement.

The three continue talking for the next few hours, things falling back to normal quicker than any of the three had expected. The only disruption coming when Hanna had to put Jacob to bed who was already nodding off.

"Come on little man, time for bed" Hanna picked up her son, who yawned softly as she moved him.

"I say goodnight, mama?" He asked the blonde pointing towards the table where Paige and Spencer sat chatting. "Sure baby."

"Night night, Spencey… Night night… umm…" the little boy stops for a minute his face a mixture of tiredness and concentration "Oh-oh, I forgot…"

"Paige" Paige speaks up smiling at the little boy.

"Oh yeah… night night, Paigey" his use of Hanna's nickname for Paige again, making the three laugh.

Hanna quickly returning back downstairs, the conversation continuously flowing between the three.

Paige looked at her phone to check the time, 9:46pm appearing on the screen. "I'm really sorry to break this up, but I have yet to check into a hotel. I know there's a few around here that I can stay in. Any recommendation?"

"Paige, you can stay here. It's only Jake and I here for the next few days. We have a guest room always set up, and you're more than welcome to it." Hanna offered.

"Hanna I can't, I can't just intrude on your family home."

"You won't be, Paige. Please don't go spending your money booking into a hotel when we have space here. You're honestly welcome here as long as you wish." This time Hanna insisting Paige stayed with them.

"Okay, thanks Han." Paige replied gratefully.

Spencer left soon after, knowing she had an early morning. Hanna and Paige stayed up a little longer chatting about usually stuff, the two saying goodnight about 11:30pm when Paige could just about keep her eyes open, the jet-lag now really hitting her, considering it would now be 5:30am in the UK.

Walking into the guest-room and crawling into the guest bed, one thing struck Paige, she remembered something Hanna had mentioned earlier about Emily having stayed with them for a good while, when she was studying in NYU. _Did that mean this was formally Emily's room?_ Paige's mind began to wander. She wondered how many nights Emily spent in this bed, had she every falling asleep crying like Paige found herself doing anytime she was severely homesick, or like when she found out about her mother's illness, she wondered how many times Emily went to bed drunk, waking up hung-over in this bed, she wondered if Emily every lay on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling thoughts pulling her from sleep. She wondered if Emily had ever woken up in a bucket of sweat like Paige had numerous times when memories of _that night_ played into her dreams.

For the past two and half years, Paige fell asleep with one women in mind. That women was Alex. Tonight was different, but with an overlying sense of familiarity. Paige fell asleep thinking of someone else, that someone being Emily Fields. It was something she hadn't done since January 22nd 2016... the day when she fell in love with someone, who wasn't _Emily Fields._

* * *

It was 11:30am, Paige never usually slept in this long but the tiredness of travelling, running into Hanna and catching up with her old friends again was slightly overwhelming for one day. She started to make the bed when she heard a noise outside the room, putting it aside to Hanna and Jake returning from the market, she had only just read the text she received from Hanna about an hour ago.

"Hanna, Han… Are you here I need to get my phone charger, I left it here before I left" A voice rolled around the house, Paige ears perking up immediately trying to distinguish the voice.

"Hanna? Jakey, Jacob… you here?" The voice sounded out again.

Paige suddenly knew who the voice belonged to, her knees nearly collapsing from beneath her, a sick feeling making itself known in her stomach and her mind flooded with thoughts.

Paige could hear a bustling sound now, as if the person was trailing, rooting and going through everything in reach. A one point she even heard muffled swear words blasting Hanna for not being here and leaving the charger out like she had asked her to, it caused Paige to laugh quietly to herself, forgetting almost every thought in her head.

Her heart began hammering in her chest when she heard the footstep walking in her direction '_please not this room, please not this room'_ the feeling of unease growing worse.

The door to the guest room flew open. Brown eyes met brown eyes. Time seemed non-existent. A range of emotions being experienced by the two frozen statures.

"Paige?" The voice spoke.

"Emily…"

* * *

**[Author's Note] I understand there's a popular and current Paily FF with Paige's girlfriend also being called Alex. This is a total coincidence in relation to this story, I just decided to leave it as such, as I had these first few chapters written a few months ago and that's the name that suited the character in my mind. I'm willing to change this name if people find it confusion, or distracting. Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to let me know what you think. -KTF**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Disclaimer] I own nothing... except for Jacob and all his adorableness ;). **

**[Author's note] Thank you all so much for the follows, favourites and especially the reviews, I read them all and I'm incredible grateful for them. As I received no complaints regarding the name 'Alex', I will be keeping Paige's girlfriend's name as such. Also Getlostandruncic, if Emily has a girlfriend or not you'll have to wait and see ;). Here's chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Paige's eyes unconsciously taking in the appearance of the girl before her, her long raven hair still much the same as she remembered in college, as its waves slightly curled hanging over her left shoulder. Her eyes taken in the physicality of the girl's body, accentuated by the tight black jeans and crisp white shirt the other girl was wearing, the outfit pulled together by a wine coloured leather jacket which formed brilliantly around the girl's waist. Emily's eyes doing a similar scan of Paige's physique, her almond eyes taking in the form fitting work-out pants and loose sleeveless top Paige was wearing, her eyes stood still for a minute as she caught a glimpse of the girl's toned side and black sports bra, reminiscent of a happier time when she first said the words 'I love you' out loud to Paige. The only difference Emily's eyes recognised was a change in Paige's hair colour, it was now a chestnut brown, a little darker than the auburn she had always remembered her with.

In truth when Emily and Paige fell in love, what they really fell for was each other's personalities. Paige adored the modest air of confidence that always surrounded the tan girl, she was almost envious of it in a certain sense. Emily fell for Paige's competitive streak, her awkwardness but mainly fell for Paige because of her ability to always make her feel safe. Paige was her safe place. The beautiful, physically fit, and athletically toned bodies of each of the swimmers was always just an added bonus for the two. It often meant they were both often caught shamelessly checking the other one out. Anytime Emily wore shorts or a skirt, Paige was only ever half concentrated on what else was going on around her. It was a similar situation for Emily anytime Paige wore loose tops like the one she was wearing just now, ones where she would catch sight of paler girl's impressive abs. Appreciating each other's beauty was something that never grew old between the two, if anything it became enhanced when their relationship became more physical towards the end of senior year. This appreciation was still obviously entwined within each of the girls as their eyes continued taking in each detail of the other, it hasn't seen in 5 years. Their love only grew even deeper when they both moved to San Francisco, Emily in pursuit of biology and Paige deciding to major in law, just like her parents had always wanted her to. Paige always wanted to follow her dream path of doing something along the lines of art or photography, a passion she obtained from her late grandmother when she was a young girl. She decided against following her dream, instead choosing law, a degree her parents actually approved of. This often caused numerous arguments with Emily who wanted Paige to just switch major but the girl never would in fear of disappointing her Mom and Dad.

The two copper coloured eyes met again; confusion, pain, sadness being spoken through emotion, no words were needed.

"I… ummm… I… I need to leave" Emily's voice quivered, before she quickly turned on her heels and ran out the door, her heart thumping painfully in her chest as thousands of tears threatened to spill over.

"Emily… wait!" Paige shouted, her body unable to move any further than where it stood planted to the ground.

"Fuck!" Was the last thing Emily heard before running out of River's front door waiting in the small hallway just outside the apartment for the elevator.

* * *

"Emmy!" The confused girl was immediately tackled and enraptured by two small arms jumping up into her grasp, taking her by surprise as soon at the elevator doors whooshed opened.

"Hello Jake. I've missed you… it's been a little while since I saw you last" Emily tried to sound chirpy for the younger boy, avoiding any eye contact with Hanna for the moment.

"You home from seeing you're Mommy and Daddy, Emmy?" The boy's azure eyes sparkled as he placed his two hands, one on each of her cheeks.

"I am, buddy. I've got you an awesome present too… but I forgot today…" Trying to keep her emotions in check was getting a little harder the longer she was stood trying to sound normal.

"You otay, Em? You look sad…" Jake added, this time using his small hands to turn Emily's head from left to right as his curious eyes scanned her own.

"I'm okay buddy… I just look sad because I miss my parents already" Emily lying to spare herself anymore questions from the young boy.

"I get sad too when I miss Mommy and Daddy" He wrapped his hands around her neck again giving Emily a tight hug, a tear escaping from her eye, causing Hanna to step forward this time.

"Hey Jake, I think Em's in a hurry how about you bring in the shopping and I'll be right in after you" the little boy nodded okay before giving Emily a small kiss on the cheek and squeezing in one final hug before Emily placed him back onto the ground for him to run inside.

Hanna waited to speak until she saw the door shut behind her son, "Emily… are you okay? You ran into Paige didn't you?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Emily shouted back tearfully at her best friend.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what? The fact that you're allowing Paige who left without any contact for 5 years, stay in your house… or for your pure stupidity, in that you don't know how to pick up a fucking phone and call… oh no wait _sorry_ I forgot, I'm made out of extremely fragile glass… I might break, crash or burn if I hear she's back in America. You're supposed to be my fuckin friend, Hanna!"

"I was going to tell you! She's only been back since yesterday, Em… plus you do remember she's is my friend too. Maybe, I don't completely agree with how you two handled the situation after everything that happened 5 years ago, but that doesn't mean I'm going to start picking sides." Hanna spoke confidently, but genuinely sorry when she saw the sadness on her friends face.

"Fuck you and your excuses, Hanna!" Emily spoke matter of factly not wanting to hear anymore, before stepping into the awaiting elevator.

* * *

"Paigey, we home" Paige heard Jake's call from just outside her door, she allowed a small smile to appear on her face on hearing the boy call her by her nickname again, he remembered this time she thought to herself.

Suddenly the little boy came barging in to show off his new superhero cape to Paige, but his face immediately changed when he saw the girl had been crying. "You otay? What's happening today everybody's so sad…" the little boy's brow creasing out of a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"umm yeah… I just umm hurt myself, I'm okay though" Paige smiled, she too made up a lie to avoid causing confusion for the young boy.

"I cry too when I sometimes get booboos" Jake responded now sitting beside her. "Mommy or Daddy kisses my booboos better, who makes your hurts go 'way?" the little boy looked up at her his brown hair ruffled on top of his head after hugging Emily just seconds before.

"Well Jake, I have a good friend in England, across the big ocean who makes me feel happy but she's not here at the minute, neither are my Mom or Dad. But your Mommy and Daddy make me feel better too, they make me happy, and we laugh a lot." Paige spoke quietly, answering the boy's question.

"Mama and Daddy give you kisses too?" Jake questioned seriously, causing Paige to laugh through her tears this time.

"No they don't, they save all their kisses for you Jacob."

"…and each other, bleugh" the little boy stuck out his tongue in mock disgust.

"Yep, and each other" Paige replied still laughing.

"So Dance!"

"Dance?" Paige was confused by his sudden statement.

"Dancing makes you feel better too… 'cause it's so silly and funny" Jake explained further.

"Okay… but only if you dance with me" The little boy nodding his head as the two stood up and started dancing around the room, laughing and giggling.

"Thanks Jacob… you really are a little superhero."

"I know" Paige laughed again at Jake's out right response. He definitely shared Hanna's bluntness and humour.

After Emily stormed off upset and understandably so, Hanna walked back inside to see how Paige was doing. She heard soft giggles coming from the guest room where Paige was staying.

She slide in past the door, and saw Paige and her son dancing around the room. She stood and watched them for a few moments, quietly laughing to herself.

After about a minute the two _dancers_ slumped down on the bed, Jake spotting his mother "Mama, I make Paigey happy 'gain", the young boy spoke proudly.

"I can see that baby, good job. Hey, can you do me a favour, I have to talk to Paige for minute about some boring grown-up things, how about you go find your colours and we can make daddy a card for when he comes home in a few days?" Hanna asked picking up her son and squeezing him before placing him back down.

"Otay…" Jake replied as he ran out the door.

Hanna took a seat beside Paige on the bed, the two sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"Is she okay?" Paige mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, she will be. I think she's just a little shocked and surprised. I don't know if you know just how hard having you leave with no contact for 5 years was on her, Paige. I know you guys were in a bad place. I mean, Emily was in a bad place. But one day you were here and the next you were gone… and here you are again. It's hard… it's confusing. She's entitled to be upset, confused and angry… and so are you, Pay."

"I'm sorry…" Paige whispered.

"Paige you don't need to be sorry. You and Emily just need to talk, that's all… you're both past the worse part now, you left a different Emily five years ago than you had known, but I promise you Emily is back to the Emily we all knew before one single stupid accident dictated a change. When she has calmed down she will talk with you, you two can try figure out how things are going to go from here. You both might not have changed a whole lot, but five years is a long time and you're both two different people now. I feel like I know you both well enough to say that the both of you can talk and figure out this thing out and decide where you both stand now. Emily just needs a while… and so do you."

"Thanks Han." Paige sniffled, wiping an escaped tear from her cheek.

"Plus, if anyone should be worried it should be me… Emily is super angry at me and in fairness, rightly so. I'll get Spence to call over to her place later today and they can talk it out for a bit. Did you try contact Alex after last night? Talking to her might make you feel a little better."

"No, I might now though. I miss her so much, but I've never been so glad over the fact that she won't be out here for another few weeks. Things with Emily are complicated enough, I need to get past just being around her again. I don't need Lex getting involved just yet, she doesn't deserve to get caught up in my messed-up past", Paige explained.

"I understand, I'll go call Spence, now. You can come out when you ready" Hanna smiled as she placed her hand on Paige's shoulder, Paige looking up at the blonde as her eyes began to glaze over once again.

"Thank you, Hanna."

Paige knew it would hard seeing Emily again for the first time after five years, but she underestimated just how much pain still lingered there. The distraught look on Emily's face when she ran out of the guestroom remained flashing on Paige's memory.

* * *

"Emily, let me in" Spencer knocked on Emily's bedroom door having been let inside by Emily's roommate Sarah. "Emily! Emily come on just open the door... open the stupid door!" Spencer began to get frustrated at Emily's stubbornness.

"Fine! Fine… I can wait out here until you need to come out for food, water or to pee" She stated, this time taking a seat on ground beside Emily's bedroom door. 5 minutes had passed, when she finally heard some movement from inside the room and the latch clicked to unlock the door. Spencer quickly stood up and walked in to see Emily had already retreated back to bed pulling the covers over her.

"What do you want, Spencer?" She heard the voice mumble from under the blankets.

"I'm here to see if you're okay…" Spencer was interrupted almost immediately by Emily's next direct question "Did you know she was back?"

"Yeah I did, but wait before you start ripping me to shreds like you did to Hanna, let me explain" Spencer spoke quickly hearing a heavy sigh come from Emily when she mentioned she knew Paige was back.

"You know I always go to Hanna every Monday after work, except this Monday Paige just happened to be there. Hanna coincidently ran into her yesterday morning in Central Park, when Paige had only been back in the US for a couple of hours. It's not like any of us purposely sought each other out with the intention of hurting you, Em. Plus you were on vacation, visiting your parents in Texas… we didn't think you'd be back until the weekend. I'm sorry you had to find out Paige was back like that, but Hanna and I had planned on telling you as soon as you were supposed to be back, which was Sunday, right?" Spencer explained pacing around Emily's room while doing so, anxiously waiting to see if Emily would lose her temper with her also.

"You know I'm not made out glass, right Spence?" Emily eventually spoke up.

"We know that, Em. We were going to tell you as soon as you got back, I promise." Spencer walked around the side of the bed, pulling the covers gently at first to see if Emily was okay with what she was planning to do. Emily didn't move which she took it as a yes. Spencer pulled back the covers a little move this time as she kicked off her boots and climbed into the bed beside Emily.

"How are really you doing, Em?" Spencer spoke quietly.

"Honestly… I dunno… I dunno what I feel. It was just such a shock to walk into Hanna and Caleb's apartment and seeing her stood there in the flesh. Everything kind of hit me at once, memories of the accident and the aftermath came flooding back, the heartbreak I felt when I found out she had left without saying goodbye… I know we had just broke up and I probably didn't deserve a goodbye, but I had only recently accepted the fact I may never see her again, and that hit me like a tonne of brick as it reminded me just how painful it was to accept the fact that she could've been gone forever… and then anger. Anger at Paige for disappearing, anger at you guys for not telling me she was back… anger at myself" Emily's voice breaking a little as an air of sadness returned, the shock of having Paige back in the US still only setting in.

"It's okay to feel all those things Em, you know that right? What happened between you and Paige was exceptional, it shouldn't have happened. But it did and that changed your guy's lives. But look at where you are now, Em… and well Paige is Paige, but you need to remember 5 years is a long time. People change. I can sit here and explain this to all evening, Em. But only you and Paige can figure out this thing, by talking to one another and not by having Han and I act as go-betweens running back and forth between you two. Take your time, and I'm pretty sure Paige will be ready to talk when you are.

Emily just nodded her head on hearing what Spencer had to say, using her free hand to wipe away a stream of tears from her cheek, before turning around to lie her head on Spencer's side.

"How about I stay here tonight, and we can watch some old school horror movies, order in some sushi and drink some beer. We can basically pretend like we're actually back in highschool and not two 25 year old women who are supposed to have their life together at this stage, but are still only figuring it out, one day at a time. Although being 25 has it's benefits, alcohol being one and the fact we can live in New York, Rosewoods really missing out on the sushi trend." Spencer suggested, earning a little laugh out of Emily this time, "sure, sounds great".

The two continued the night as planned, no more mention of Paige was brought up and Emily seemed to cheer up a bit, although Spencer was pretty sure that was all thanks to the beer she had provided.

It was close to midnight when Emily yawned signalling her exhaustion giving the day's events. The exhaustion was that little bit harder to fight off thanks to the alcohol.

"Spence… Why do bad things happen to good people?" Emily asked her friend, her words probably would have reminded inside her mind given a more sober state. Spencer was about to answer when Emily spoke up again "Why did I have to become such a horrible person and push her away…"

"… Actually I guess if I was her I would have left too…" Emily final words barely audible to Spencer, as she watched the raven-haired girl drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**[Author's Note]: Hope you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review or PM and let me know what you think. I know the whole accident and the reason behind Paige and Emily's break-up is still pretty vague, I promise it will all eventually fall into place. Also I want to wish you all a Happy PLL Day in advance, and hopefully we'll get more than a 2 second Paily scene. Thanks for reading -KTF**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] Hello again, I just wanted to say thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews I continue to get with this story.**

** I hope you enjoyed the episode on Tuesday, frankly I'm still a little unsure about how I feel about it, and I'm very disappointed by the lack of Paily. I also want to ask you, if you have a twitter please send tweets to the shows writers, especially Imarleneking and KockenLocker in support of Paily, Paige and Lindsey Shaw. As of now we know Paige will only be in 3 other episode this season (unfortunately), but by showing our support of Paige and Paily, hopefully that will result in Lindsey get more than a few minutes screen-time in the few episodes she's in, in season 5. God forbid the girl gets giving a storyline of her own just like Toby, Ezra and Caleb. Also giving Paige the same amount of screen-time as the other liar's love interests might also mean more people might actually warm to her character, but I mean who knows?**

** I'm sorry rant over :). Here's chapter 5, please enjoy. **

**[Disclaimer] I own nothing. **

* * *

_Emily was laughing at Paige singing loudly along to the radio as a cheesy song from the nineties blasted through the speakers. The excitement in her stomach was palpable throughout the car, her own anticipation mixing with Paige's. As a Christmas present for the two, both Emily's parents and Paige's parents saved up enough money to book them into a hotel in New York for spring break. The two did the full on Spring break scene last year and although it was an experience they both enjoyed, they both felt a quieter week in New York would suit them better this year, they could do all the tourist spots, go out for dinner and enjoy one and others comfort in the peaceful environment of a hotel room, this way they avoided the chances of being puked on and they could easily avoid the crowds of naked bodies dancing, partying or passed out on the beach. _

_Watching the way Paige was singing along to the radio reminded Emily of their first real date in the tavern, when Paige pulled her up on stage to sing 'So What'. Emily was pretty sure that was the first time she knew one Paige McCullers would always hold a place in her heart, it warmed her heart seeing just how different the two were now. _

"_You okay, Em? You're gone quiet…" Paige interrupted her flow of thoughts, "Yeah, I'm just thinking is all… I kinda love when you sing like that, but you should probably know you haven't a note in your head" Emily added jokingly. _

"_What!? I'm like Beyoncé's reincarnate… my singing voice is flawless" Paige replied mocking indignant. _

"_You wish, Pay!"_

"_Fine! I won't sing ever again!" Paige stated firmly, "No…no, please don't stop singing! You're awful at it, but that doesn't mean I don't love hearing you do it anyway" Emily spoke up quickly, afraid she may have actually offended her girlfriend. _

_Paige smiled shyly, dipping her head slightly before looking over at her girlfriend taking her hand off the steering wheel to place it on her girlfriend's knee giving it a gently squeeze of comfort, "I promise I will never stop singing for you, Em". _

_Emily smiled on hearing what the love of her life just said, the feeling quickly vanished when she felt her stomach drop "Paige! Paige… look out", her eyes taking in the sight of two bright blinding headlights as the out of control HGV hurdled towards them._

_The next thing she knew she was held tightly into her seat, the seat belt almost suffocating. Paige's voice talking next to her, helped ease her thoughts a little, 'At least Paige seems okay, she's alive". Emily tried her best to keep talking to her girlfriend, her ongoing battle with tiredness becoming relentless, the pain in her chest felt like every part of her was slowly giving up… what worried her most was the loss of feeling below her waist, something she couldn't bring herself to mention to Paige. Strangely enough focusing on the pain across her upper body was a good distraction from the thoughts that she may be paralysed. _

_Eventually the blackness won over, she could feel people around her. There was a lot of movement. It was all very surreal. She could still hear Paige's voice in the background, not much else registering with her, Paige was explaining what had happened none of it making sense to Emily, it was all just a bunch of words strung together. _

_Paige's voice suddenly drifted off, her girlfriend's talking had stopped… that sent Emily into a panic, but there was absolutely nothing she could do, the blackness was too strong. She couldn't fight it off. The panic only getting worse as it became harder for Emily to breath, her chest feeling as if it was collapsing in on itself. _

_She couldn't breathe._

"_EM!... Emily!... Emily wake up"_

Emily woke up taking in the largest gasp of air possible, quickly pulling the covers from around her body to look at her legs, thankfully moving.

"Emily are you okay?" Emily's eyes slightly confused but eventually made out Spencer sat beside in the bed, although still unable to put thoughts into words. Her mind only now registering just how sticky her body felt thanks to the thin layer of sweat all around it.

"Did you dream about the crash…?" Spencer spoke quietly this time, Emily's blood shot eyes met Spencer's gaze telling Spencer her answer, as a single teardrop appeared rolling uneasily down the tan girl's cheek. Spencer immediately wrapping her arms around her friend, who crumbled under her touch, silent sobs of sadness and fear wracking the swimmer's body. Spencer and their group of friends knew Emily had these dreams maybe once every few months, but it had been a long time, maybe close to 3 years since she had seen Emily this distraught as a result.

"shhh, it's okay… you're okay. Just breathe." Spencer whispered into her friend's ear as she gently rocked her back and forth.

* * *

After a few days Emily felt a little better in herself, the overall shock of seeing Paige had become a little easier to deal with, and the dream never returned in the following days, thankfully. She was still very confused about her sudden run in with Paige but she decided to accept a more positive outlook, and was just glad that Paige had actually returned. '_She didn't hate her so much that she was planning to avoid the states for the rest of her life, which has got to be good, right?'_ Her mind pondered.

Emily had also called Hanna up and apologised for her out-of-character behaviour, she really did just get caught up in the moment. Emily, although busy with applying for internships in some hospitals and health facilities around the city decided that she was ready to meet Paige again. She rang Hanna up Thursday evening wondering if maybe the four of them; Hanna, Spencer, Paige and herself could meet up in their favourite café for a casual catch-up on Friday. She really didn't want it to be all awkward and formal and having Hanna and Spencer there would help break the ice and avoid any tensions that may still be lingering.

Unfortunately when organising the meet-up she had completely blanked on the fact that Caleb would be returning tomorrow and Hanna wanted to spend the day with him, as well as that Spencer had a day full of meetings and she knew Paige would also be excited to see Caleb again, so the four rescheduled for Saturday.

* * *

Paige continued her stay with the Rivers, her and Hanna sat down and decided that Paige was welcome to stay with them until Alex's visit came closer and she found herself an apartment. Paige eventually agreed it was probably the best option, she couldn't really afford to stay in a hotel for the next few weeks, and finding the time to find an apartment was posing it's own difficulties as well as that she just couldn't find the time with her new job coming up and trying to adjust to life in the Big Apple again. Plus she was really enjoying her time spent with Hanna, she loved playing and entertaining Jacob and Hanna was able to spend a little more time on her drawings thanks to Paige's help around the house.

It was Friday, nerves and anxiety of meeting Emily again made themselves known anytime she let her mind drift off, so she decided to pick up a book and keep her mind as distracted as possible. She wouldn't let herself overthink the meeting, it really wasn't that _big of a deal, was it? _Her mind concluded anytime she pushed aside thoughts about tomorrow.

"Paige? ... Paige, can you come help me for a minute" Paige heard Hanna call, presumably from the kitchen guessing Hanna was probably preparing lunch.

"Sure, two seconds" She quickly replied, her eyes scanning over the words as she couldn't put down a book until she had had at least read to the bottom of the page, a habit she had since childhood. It often resulted in her staying up all night reading books when she kept trying to promise herself 'just one more page', she always laughed at just how perfect her name was for her in relation to her love of books.

She quickly got up and walked out into the large living area squinting slightly as the sun caught her eye, her room was much darker than the bright living room giving it's 3 large floor to ceiling windows. It took her eyes a few second to register the figure stood still before her.

"Caleb!" She ran up to the smartly dressed man his arms opening wide as he saw her approaching. The two hugged tightly, Caleb actually picking Paige up and spinning her around causing a slightly bemused Jacob to laugh in his mother's arms as the two watched Caleb and Paige's interaction. "Man, I've missed you Paige!"

The sentiment immediately broken when Paige gave him a strong punch to the shoulder more playful than anything "Oww, what the hell 'Cull? What was that for?" Caleb spoke confused.

"That's for not keeping your promise" Paige replied with a direct tone.

"Okay I'm sorry… but Paige you're like my weird annoying little sister, I wasn't going to just let you disappear. I just couldn't do it. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, I just needed to know you were safe. Plus… plus part of our promise was that I had to keep all the girls here, safe. I wouldn't be doing my job right if they didn't at least know that you were okay, so technically…" Caleb explained but was quickly interrupted by Paige, "so technically… whatever, you aren't Spencer Hastings we don't need to get into loopholes or anything like that. I will say thank you for holding up that end of our promise though. I also have to congratulate you on a few things that I should have been around for as you '_weird annoying little sister'_, firstly on you wedding and engagement to this beautiful lady, secondly on you successful business and finally on this little fellow here… who knew you could actually put those brains to use in there, and be productive" Paige jokes knocking on Caleb's head.

"I'm glad you decided to come home, Pay" Caleb spoke again, wrapping an arm around the chestnut haired girl.

"I'm glad I did too... now I think you should treat your lady to some lunch she's been nothing but good to me and she has missed you a lot. I'll look after this little rascal for a few hours, maybe head out to the park so the apartment is left conveniently empty for an hour or two" Paige winked smiling coyly at the Hanna and Caleb.

"Thanks Paige" Hanna smiled as Paige grabbed Jake from his mother's arm and began to tickle him. Caleb walking over to the two, "Hey buddy, me and your Mom are going to go out for little bit and Paige is going to make you some food and bring you to the park… when I get back we can play some cars and read your book" Caleb spoke looking into his little boy's eyes, as he nodded with excitement in response.

"You're going to be a good boy for Paige?" Hanna questioned as she approached him in Paige arms to give him a kiss goodbye "Super good" he beamed up at her.

"…and don't forget to keep her safe, I hear you Paige's superhero now" Caleb interrupted as he stood forward again to kiss his son goodbye.

Hanna and Caleb now headed towards the door waving on their way out, "Thanks again, P. I owe you one." Caleb said as he walked out the door.

"You owe me nothing, Rivers… actually maybe I hold you to a beer someday next week." She replied almost instantly, laughing gently watching the 3 year old in her arms wave to his parents.

* * *

"You sure you're ready to do this, Em?" Spencer questioned her friend sat beside on a couch in the laid-back café. The coffee shop was decorated in a similar fashion to the Brew in Rosewood, with a very chilled vibe. The girls loved meeting here probably because it always felt a little like home.

"Yeah, I am. It has been 5 years I think that's time enough to finally deal with a break-up. Plus Han, Aria, you and the guys are all friends with Paige, I don't want you all to lose that because of me. Yes, we were together for over 2 and half years… and yes, we went through a lot, but I know how good it is to have Paige as a friend. I'm just hoping we can get past the awkwardness and soap-like drama-filled background story and actually be friends again." Emily explained, her wishes to become friends with Paige once again, were nothing but sincere.

"Okay, but if you feel like getting angry, intense and swearing again, you can take that all out on Hanna… again" Spencer laughed teasing her friend, she couldn't believe her ears when she heard Hanna on the phone explaining just how angry and upset Emily was, especially the way she had completely cussed her out. It was so unlike Emily, she did swear on occasion but Spencer can only vividly remember one other occasion when Emily had an outbreak like that, seems like the common factor for the two of those occasions was Paige.

"Hey! I apologised to Hanna… I was just caught up in the moment. We talked on the phone the next day after you left and she explained her side of the story and I understand the circumstances now. We're back to the normal 'Han & Em' again" Emily laughed, a slight blush registering on her cheeks, still slightly embarrassed by her actions earlier in the week.

"Awh, you two are sooo cute" Spencer spoke in a mocking tone making Emily laugh even louder, "But seriously stop… you're making me miss my other half"

"Toby?"

"Umm yeah, I guess… but I meant Aria! Team Sparia doesn't do well when each of us is on different sides of the globe" Spencer said dryly, Emily laughed again this time it carried across the room, just in time to slap the two newcomers into the coffee shop right in the face. Hanna Marin and Paige McCullers entered the café, Paige's breath was quickly knocked from her grasp when the familiar sound enveloped her ears, she had recognised it immediately. Although she knew things were well over with Emily, and she was now in love with Alex, she couldn't help but miss being the cause of that laughter.

"I'm glad you're doing this, Em" Spencer patted her friend's knee as her eyes caught sight of the two entering the café.

"Me too"

"You ready to do this?" Hanna asked a nervous looking Paige McCullers behind her before looking at what pastries were on offer, so that she could order once they joined Spencer and Emily across the room, the two were sat comfortably on a brown leather couch in the back.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she replied her voice a little more unsure than she had anticipated. Paige tried to remember the last time she was this nervous to see Emily, her mind going back to the night years ago when she _bombarded _Emily with a kiss in the other girl's car. She was so nervous, hence why it didn't exactly go to plan. That day she wanted to tell Emily then and there just how long she liked her for, but she chickened out. She nearly didn't go in for the kiss at all, but she knew she'd hate herself if she never did… it was the moment when all realisations finally fell into place for Paige. Paige just wasn't ready to confirm those realisations within herself, after she had actually built up the courage to kiss the girl of her dreams, that's why she ran off. She was so scared. But now thinking of everything that happened between the two since then… how was she so nervous to meet a girl she used to know everything about? I mean, she had seen every single part of Emily, she showed every part of herself to Emily. Mentally and physically. But a lot a changes in 5 years, hell, everything changed in an instant for Paige McCullers and Emily Fields.

"Are you just going to stand there like a fool? Or can you remember how to walk?" Hanna distracted the chestnut haired girl, befuddled before her. "Uhhh, yeah sorry… I just got distracted" Hanna smirked to herself.

The two then walked to the back of the café to meet Spencer and Emily, a couple of hellos were exchanged, Paige and Emily opting for a simple smile as a greeting. Hanna choosing not to hug her friends in greeting, to avoid causing any further awkwardness between Emily and Paige.

"Okay, so who's ready to order?" Spencer perked up immediately trying to ease everyone into the situation.

"I'll have a large Americano, Spence. Thanks." Paige replied quickly, avoiding any eye contact with Emily.

"Yeah, I think that's what I'll have too. Em? Han?"

"I'll have a latte with a shot of caramel, please" Emily added, taking Paige by surprise. She was expecting the girl to order a pumpkin spiced latte, something she used to always order this time of year for as long as Paige knew Emily. Even before they had started dating, Paige remembered Emily always finishing off her pumpkin spiced latte just before swimming in the morning throughout the whole fall season. The smell, something Paige could never really stomach, used to turn her already nervous sickly tummy before a swim meet.

"I'll have the pumpkin spiced latte please, Spence…. Oh and can you actually pick out some pastries I'm dying with hunger. I didn't have time for breakfast"

"Yeah well, you did wake up at 11:30am this morning and we had to leave by 12… it's you own fault" Paige added.

"Hey, It's not my fault, blame Caleb he's the one who kept me up all night" Hanna added.

"Okay, really Han… too much?" Emily replied, cringing slightly.

"Hey, he just got back from a two week trip, okay?" Hanna added, smiling proudly to her herself.

With that said, Spencer then got up to order the drinks.

Silence fell onto the trio, making the atmosphere sticky with awkwardness.

After a few minutes Emily broke the silence by stating "I'm just going to run to bathroom" Paige refusing to look up at her as Hanna returned a smile of acknowledgement.

"Paige, what the hell is wrong with you… did you also forgot how to talk?" Hanna spoke to Paige hitting her on the arm in the process.

"Ow! Jeez! Violent much, Hanna? I don't know what to say, '_Hi Emily, remember that time we broke up because our lives were basically a mess, and we were starting to resent one and other. Well it's been five years… sooo let's be friends now'" _Paige added dryly, causing Hanna to roll her eyes.

"Ummm, you could try that but be prepared to get blasted with a '_Fuck you, Paige!' _from her or possible even, Spencer… or you know… maybe you'll get away with left hook to the jaw, if you're lucky. Try asking her about work, or college or her friends… who you also know and are friends with, so it won't be weird and a totally pointless conversation. Or just spill your coffee on yourself, Emily is still the most caring out of the lot of us, so I'm sure she'd be concerned if you burnt yourself, plus she is the one working within the medical profession."

"Haw haw… you're so clever, Blondie" it was Paige's turn to roll her eyes this time.

"Been awhile since I heard that nickname being thrown around the place" Spencer re-joined the two with the coffees and pastries in hand, referring to Paige's chosen nickname for Hanna anytime the girl called her Paigey.

Emily arrived back just as Spencer had sat down. The conversation was led by Hanna and Spencer, who now and then would throw out questions to Paige or Emily but the two never directly interacted.

"I'm just going to run to the bathroom… okay Spencer?" Hanna spoke glaring at Spencer hoping she would catch on to her plan.

"hmmhmm" Spencer replied not really bothered by the blonde.

"Spencer… I _said _I'm going to the bathroom"

"Yeah I heard you Han, go!" Spencer replied looking confused.

Hanna stood up and marched towards Spencer who was sat opposite her, "Spencer 'WE'RE' going to the bathroom… together"

"Oh… Oh okay… sorry" Spencer finally said as she caught on to Hanna's plan, the other two girls just bowed their heads trying to ignore the obvious fact that Hanna was trying to leave the two alone to talk, or at least acknowledge one and other's presence.

"…and you're supposed to be the smart, lawyer one Spence, really?" Hanna said as she dragged Spencer to the bathroom.

"What! I'm sorry okay, you should have just giving me a heads up" Spencer replied in an annoyed tone before following Hanna into the cramped bathroom.

Paige and Emily were now left together, silence falling around as neither had the courage to talk. Every now and then they would smile politely at one and other, or glance over at the bathroom door in the hope Spencer and Hanna would return rather quickly.

Paige decided this silence couldn't go on any longer and built up the courage to actually say some words to the girl sat in front of her.

"Soo, ummm…. SHIT!" Paige jumped as her hand hit off her coffee and it poured into her lap.

"Paige, oh my god are you okay? … Here take some napkins. Did it burn you?" Emily asked standing up facing where Paige was now stood rubbing at her legs try to push the now not so warm liquid off her trousers.

"I, ummm…. I think it's okay. It stings a little, but it's nothing too severe" Paige replied taking the napkins from Emily and continuing to try and dry off her jeans. As soon as she sat down Paige couldn't help but laugh to herself, immediately causing Emily to become concerned again "What? Why are laughing?"

"Because Hanna jokingly suggested I spill coffee on myself as an ice-breaker. She said it would get us talking"

"So you poured scalding coffee over yourself just so we'd actually talk?" Emily looked at the girl as if she was insane.

"Actually no, I was laughing because it was actually an accident… and it still got us talking" Paige laughed again to herself. "Some things never change do they" Emily added now laughing shyly at Paige's actions.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige inquired.

"That you're still as clumsy as you were the day you left" Emily returned, a hint of sadness now hung around them, but they both decided to ignore it and laughed lightly together. They weren't going to delve back into the past just now.

"Emily, about the other day…" Paige started "Paige, it's okay you don't need to explain yourself. I was just surprised to see you again… plus Hanna has explained all about running into you in Central Park and then offering you a room because you still had to find somewhere to stay."

"Yeah, but I should have just gone and tried booking into a hotel, that was my original plan." Paige explained.

"Paige, can I ask you a question?" Emily looked at the paler girl who was sat in front of her, the chestnut girl nodding in response.

"If you hadn't of run into Hanna that day, which is a pretty big coincidence in itself… because Central Park is a huge place, would you have tried to get into contact with any us… and you know maybe not even me… but Hanna, Spence or Caleb?" Paige nodded again, this time signalling a 'no', her face dropping, an air of sadness making itself known on the girl's demeanour. "Well then, I think it's a pretty good thing you didn't end up going with your original plans. Things may still be weird and awkward between us… but that doesn't mean you shouldn't reconnect with the others. I know how much they care about you, Paige… and I know you care about them just as much. I reacted badly the last day and that was wrong of me, we're both 25 now, Paige. I think we're old enough to understand things aren't perfect between the two of us, but I think we can push that aside for the sake of our friends, and for the sake of a possible friendship between the two of us. What do you think?" Emily asked sincerely, she really did want to redevelop some kind of relationship with Paige.

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea. I'm already way too attached to Hanna's perfect child to give up my friends again… but I think we should talk _about stuff…_ at some stage" Paige replied, a timid smile on her face on hearing how genuine Emily was about them becoming friends.

"I agree we do need to talk about _that_… but I think that can wait a little while? I know Jacob is pretty prefect, right!" Emily returned Paige's smile with one of her own.

"Yeah, I guess talking can wait for now… so friends?" Paige spoke reaching her hand out to Emily to shake it immediately causing the raven haired girl to laugh at her cheesy gesture. "Friends!"

"I'm glad you're happy, Paige" Emily said quietly, trying her best to make the sadness which lingered behind her words, go unnoticed.

"I'm glad you are too, Emily" to this response, Emily had to force a smile. _Truthfully she didn't know if she was happy, she felt a little bit happier than she used too. But could she honestly describe herself as 'happy'? …. Probably not. No. _

"Emily… can I ask YOU a question?"

"mmhmm, sure"

"Why didn't you order the pumpkin spiced latte? That has been your coffee order this time of year since I think you must have started drinking coffee?" Paige's question, making Emily laugh again.

"Kinda random question, no? … But I stopped drinking it about 3 years ago, I had just drank a cup of it and just as I took my last sip, I was so violently sick. I felt awful. Honestly I think it was food poisoning from the Mexican food I had eaten a few hours earlier, but now anytime I even think of drinking it turns my stomach. The funny thing is I can still eat Mexican food." Emily explained, grimacing slightly at the memory. "I nearly puked when I got a whiff of Hanna's earlier… I now know how you must have felt anytime we were stood near one and other in the locker room before a meet".

"Wow you guys are actually talking?" Spencer returned interrupting the two.

"Yep" The two brunettes answered together.

Hanna then spotted the stain on Paige's jeans. "Paige you did know I was joking when I said to throw coffee over yourself, right?"

"Yes, Hanna… I did it by accident, okay"

"Some things never change" Hanna and Spencer spoke in unison.

"That's what I said, too" Emily interrupted, the three now laughing at Paige's reaction "Hey, I wasn't that clumsy or awkward" Paige spoke mocking hurt from the three girl's comment.

"Nope, and I wasn't that scary in high school or college" Spencer replied dryly making the whole group laugh again.

The group was then distracted by a ringing phone, each of the girls frantically looking for theirs to see whose phone was causing the noise.

Paige saw it was hers and smiled when she saw the name 'Alex' flashing on screen "It's mine… I'm sorry but I have to take this… _Hi Lex…_" Paige stood up from the group's table and walked towards the front of the café where it was a little quieter sitting down at an empty table, the other three girls watching on as Paige seemed to light up talking on the phone, her conversation interlaced with bursts of laughter.

"So who's 'Lex'?" Emily questioned somewhat amazed by just how happy Paige looked all of a sudden. She can barely remember Paige ever looking that happy. It was the best feeling in the world when she saw a smile like that cross her former girlfriend's face, Paige's smile and laughter was always something that caused her heart to beat a little faster. Her question somewhat disturbing Hannah and Spencer a little, the two almost afraid to answer their friend out of fear of her getting upset.

"Lex is short for Alex… Paige's girlfriend of almost two years. She's from London." Spencer decided it was probably best to relay all the information now than have it be dragged out over time. The two surprised by the way Emily smiled on hearing it. Yes, it hurt hearing Paige had moved on, but seeing Paige that happy again, with a spark in her eye, made Emily feel hopeful. After all, _Paige deserves to be that happy._

"Yes she does" Hanna replied, making Emily realise she had just spoken her thoughts out loud.

* * *

**[A/N] Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought by reviewing. Thanks again -KTF**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Author's Note] Hello again! Firstly, I need to say thank you all once again for you continually support of this story, your follows, favourites and especially reviews give me that extra bit of encouragement to write the next chapter. Secondly, I started back in college this past week so posting chapters may become less frequent. Finally, here's chapter 6, please read, review and enjoy (I hope :P)**

* * *

Within the next two weeks Emily and Paige had seen each other quite a bit. Emily would often call over to the Rivers to see Hanna, Caleb and of course Jacob, who Paige quickly realised absolutely adored the raven haired beauty, who also seemed to adore him just as much. She often found herself just watching Emily interact with Jacob. Emily would ask him about his day and listen intently, if he was sad she would pick him up and dance with him around the River's living area or do something to make him laugh, the two near inseparable when it came around to saying goodbye. Paige enjoyed watching just how happy Emily seemed around the blued eyed boy.

Over the two weeks the two had some interesting conversation, although their shared past not being one of them. Paige told Emily about how she decided to pursue a career in Art, having chosen a Graphic Design and Illustration course in Edinburgh. Emily lit up on hearing this, she had always wanted Paige to choose to study what she wanted, not something she thought her parents would be proud of. In the end it turned out both her parents were actually extremely supportive of her decision. When they would talk Paige would tell Emily about her time in the UK and about just how different culture wise, the States and the UK are. Paige avoided bringing Alex up in conversation, only briefly mentioning the girl when needed be. She felt guilty for not being about to speak up proudly about the love of her life to her friends all out of fear of hurting Emily's feelings, but in truth it wasn't too far from her character for Paige to not speak much of her love life, always preferring to keep that aspect of her life a little more private.

That guilty feeling would register within her again when she purposely left out mentioning Emily's name on the numerous text messages, Skype and phone calls to and from Alex. She had told her girlfriend she had met up with Emily again and the two were trying to establish a friendship, once again, Alex didn't take it too well initially, but that was to be expected to a certain extent. Paige knew Alex was the jealous kind, it almost always made Paige laugh as it was one of the only similarities that Alex and Emily shared, both quick to draw assumptions or be overly protective anytime Paige was being obliviously hit on. It was for that reason Paige conveniently avoided mentioning Emily's name, she didn't want her girlfriend worrying or thinking there was more going on between the two new friends. She knew no matter how many times she re-ensured the British women and told her how much she loved her, if Alex found out just how often Paige was in Emily's presence, even though Spencer, Hanna and the guys were all around as well, she knew she'd never hear the end of it from her girl. Although the idea of anything ever happening between her and Emily again was completely ridiculous in Paige's mind, she could definitely understand how it would be a little more difficult for Alex to comprehend this, so for this reason she decided it was best to keep Emily's name out of the conversation anytime Alex asked how everyone was in New York, who she was with or what she did that day.

Emily told Paige about her decision to apply to NYU, this time deciding against biology for a more specialised subject in Physical Therapy and Sports Medicine. Paige smiled on hearing this knowing it really was the perfect decision Emily had made. Emily didn't really tell Paige much about her life over the past five years, knowing her past few year still heavily involved or was at least connected to Paige and their shared past. She briefly mentioned she was single having not dated anyone seriously since last spring, a relationship that ended after 3 months, explaining it was actually her longest relationship since the two broke up.

In a similar fashion to the way Paige watched the interactions between Emily and Jacob, Emily often found her eyes following Paige walking around a room. The only difference being, Emily felt a little tug on her heart as she watched the pale girl, the feeling only growing that little bit more noticeable the more the two hung out. Emily recognised the fact her body was having these new feelings but she didn't dare think about them in any great detail, almost afraid to know what they could mean, she knew Paige was madly in love with Alex, now. Her heart felt the effects of that fact any time she saw the way a shy smile registered on her ex-girlfriends face every time she got a text message from her girlfriend or if Alex's name appeared on her phone for a phone call Paige would immediately pick up, a childlike grin plastered on her face out of excitement and delight. Emily often felt her stomach twist up in regret, all the time reminding her just how much she screwed things up after the accident. When Emily found herself watching Paige, she'd watched to see if Paige still did the same things she did five years ago; like biting her lip when concentrating, the way she'd stand with her hands tucked firmly in her pockets, the adorable blush that graced the pale girl's face any time she felt embarrassed or the way she always paced around the room while on the phone often making grand gestures with her hands. Yes, just like she suspected… all these little things that Emily found herself falling in love with over five years ago were starting to ache her heart once again.

* * *

It was the weekend and Hanna had asked Emily to babysit Jacob for the night, she and Caleb were attending a charity event. She would have primarily asked if Paige could do it since she has been living with the Rivers over the past few weeks, but Paige had a meeting with her boss, who she had only just started working for this past week.

Emily and Jacob were busy making a jigsaw puzzle when the dark haired girl heard a knock on the door. They weren't expecting anyone so Emily made sure to look out the peep hole before opening the door, she looked on slightly confused when she saw Paige standing on the other side.

"Paige? I thought you had a meeting… and a key?" Emily questioned the girl walking past her into the apartment.

"Yeah, I thought I did too… turns out my boss likes to cancel at the last minute. I also forgot my keys this morning but that's only the tip of the iceberg." Paige spoke somewhat annoyed, making Emily laugh at the other girl's slight overreaction.

"What?! Why are you laughing?" Paige rolled her eyes, huffing loudly as she threw her bag and coat over a nearby stool.

"Cause you seem so angry, it was one meeting… plus who wants to be at a meeting of a Friday night anyway?" Emily interjected.

"It wasn't just one meeting, Emily! It was meeting my boss for the first time and he decided not to show, what does that tell you about his opinion of me?" Paige sighed.

"Come on Paige, I'm sure he had a valid reason for cancelling at the last minute, and I'm sure it has nothing to do with you." Emily try to cheer the other girl up. "Yeah, well I think it has everything to do with me. Everything has gone wrong today; I was late to my meeting with the estate agent this morning after I had overslept, then I dropped my phone in the street and cracked the screen luckily enough it didn't break fully I don't think can afford a new one just yet while looking for my own apartment… and then at dinner I managed to spill a whole glass of water over myself and had to stand under a dryer in the girl's bathroom for a good twenty minutes, just because I didn't want it to look like I had peed myself for the first meeting with my new boss… which he decided to cancel… last _fuckin _minute" Paige ranted, lowering her voice as she swore so Jacob wouldn't hear, Emily continued trying her best not to laugh at the frustrated girl.

"Looks like you're getting in the habit of spilling things on yourself? At least this time it wasn't hot…"

"Really?! That's what you decide to pick up from everything I just said?!" Paige threw her hands up in the air out of annoyance.

"I'm sorry… go say hello to Jake. No yelling… I'll bring you over a drink." Emily smiled, pointing towards the dark haired boy making faces at the table across the room trying to fit two jigsaw pieces together.

"Alcohol?" Paige questioned, her eyes widening out of hopefulness.

"I think there's beer…" Emily explained, but was quickly interrupted by Paige "Beer is good… beer is great, actually!"

Emily laughed again "If I had of said there's only tequila, would I have gotten the same response?". She knew Paige hated tequila, her detest of the drink a result of having a few too many shots of it one college night, puking for the rest of that night and feeling ill for the next three days. But after hearing about Paige's awful day she suspected any kind of alcohol would be of comfort to the other girl.

"Yep!" Paige smiled back, making the slightly taller girl laugh a little louder "Just go say hello to Jake."

After a while the three decided to watch a film, this time they had settled on Toy Story 3. It didn't take long for Jake to fall asleep curled up on Emily's lap, something he always did any-time she babysat him since he was a baby. Any-time he wouldn't stop crying for Hanna and Caleb, they would hand him over to Emily where he always seemed to calm down and fall asleep. Granted he was a calming factor for Emily too.

"Paige can you help me up… I'll just go put Jake to bed. I used to be able to just hop up with him, but he's getting a little heavier now, and it's a strain on my hip and leg." Emily not intentionally meaning to bring up anything from the past, but the look of horror on Paige's face already, told her she had stepped in it.

"Actually Paige, never mind. It's okay, forget I asked. I can do it" Emily decided against asking for Paige's help in the end, seeing how quickly the slightly smaller girl's expression had changed.

"Oh no… here take my hand" The paler girl stood up offering a hand to Emily, pulling the girl up swiftly, not once disturbing the sleeping boy.

"I'll be right back" Emily said as she made her way up the stairs with a sleeping Jacob. Emily quickly returned and sat back down on the couch, the opposite end to Paige. "So… you still suffer with some pain." Paige threaded lightly on the touchy subject. The two had fast become friends again over the past few days but neither dared bring up anything about 5 years ago.

"Paige I really don't want to talk about this too much, but yes I do. My hip can get stiff sometimes, or now and then I'll get sharp pains or a tingling sensation in the muscle and joints. But that has stopped for the most part over the past year. It helps to keep fit and keeping the muscles active. I still have to attend a physical therapy every 3 months, and I like to get a massage done maybe every 3 weeks to loosen up and relax my leg muscles." Emily explained, almost regrettable so, as she noticed a look of sorrow and pity hidden behind a façade of guilt spread across the chest-nut haired girl's face.

"Paige don't look at me like that. I'm fine!" Emily spoke a little more sternly this time, causing Paige to assert herself. "Sorry" Paige whispered as her face dropped to look at the floor.

"Paige… you don't have to be sorry. It's okay… I'm fine. Now what movie do you want to watch and don't worry it doesn't have to be a horror" Paige laughed this time remembering all the times Emily made her watch horror movies. Any time they decided to watch a horror movie Paige would have to hide behind a pillow or tuck herself into Emily's side every time something popped out of the shadows or a zombie bit off somebodies head. In fact, the more she thought about it that was probably why Emily made them watch scary films so often.

"Umm I don't mind, whatever…" Paige replied.

"I'm kind of feeling a classic, what do you think?"

"Emily, no! We're not watching Rudy." Paige and Emily both laughed this time. Paige's hatred of Emily favourite film had quickly become an inside joke between the two. "I wasn't going to suggest it, but nice to know your hatred of one of my favourite films is still firmly engraved into your mind. How about Forrest Gump?" Emily suggested, to which Paige nodded in agreement.

The two watched the film in silence, laughing when it was appropriate and both fighting back tears at the sad parts. When the movie had finished, Emily let out a yawn signalling just how tired she was.

"You can take the guest room, I'll sleep on the couch, kay?" Paige offered.

"Paige no, you've been staying in the guest room as it is, I can't do that."

"Yes you can, plus the guest room was yours for a long time before I even fell back on the scene. Honestly I have no problem sleeping on the couch, plus I'll be up early… I want to go for a jog tomorrow morning, and I'd only wake you when I leave for that at 6:30am if you're asleep out here."

"Thanks, Paige. You still go running every morning?" Emily questioned, although she already knew her answer by the way the physicality of Paige's body hadn't changed a bit since the day Emily last saw her.

"Yep, most mornings… you mentioned earlier that doing exercise helps your hip and leg muscles… feel free to join me. Maybe we can start together next week?" Paige offered.

"Yeah sounds good. Thanks" Emily really did appreciate Paige's offer, but tiredness took over her again as she let out another yawn.

"Just let me grab my workout gear and some bed clothes and the guest rooms all yours" Paige stood up and walked into the room, secretly thankful that she had done a general clean-up of the room earlier. She quickly grabbed her bed clothes and workout gear and walked back into the living area.

"Goodnight, Paige" Emily said as she walked into the room.

"Goodnight, Emily" Paige replied, she was tired herself so she decided she'd go straight to sleep quickly changing into her bed clothes. In the meantime Emily had walked back out of the room to offer Paige a pillow, unfortunately she had walked in on Paige with her top off, luckily she still had her bra on but Emily's mouth went dry on seeing Paige dressing.

"Ummm, Paige… here's an ummm… pillow. I knew there were blankets out here but… I… I thought you might need a pillow." Emily spoke quickly, the other girl blushing having being caught half naked.

"Uhhh thanks" Paige returned awkwardly, having quickly finished changing she grabbed the pillow from the dark haired girl, who's tan cheeks also had a ray of embarrassment starting to appear.

"Oh and I'm sorry… I'm sorry for umm just walking in…. or out on you?" Emily tried to explain herself not knowing the right words to use for _walking out of her room and into the living area _where she found Paige changing.

"It's fine. Cool. Not like it's anything you haven't seen before…" the words falling off the girl's tongue before she could think of what she was saying.

Emily just laughed awkwardly, praying the situation had never happened. She then stumbled back into the room quickly avoiding any more embarrassment between the two.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Did I really just say that…and to my EX-GIRLFRIEND!' _Paige cringed internally before throwing herself onto the couch and pulling the cool pillow over her face, trying to counteract the burning of embarrassment. _'Fuck, McCullers… really 'not like it's anything you haven't seen before' REALLY!?'_

* * *

Paige almost fell off the couch when she heard her phone alarm beeping, alerting her it was 6:30am. '_Already?' _the girl grumbled to herself, after the incident with Emily last night, Paige had struggled to sleep. The sinking feeling in her stomach fought back any scent of sleep as every second of last night's incident rolled around in her mind. It also got her thinking was Emily just as embarrassed as her, the thought occurred quite a lot to Paige. She often found herself in embarrassing situations, 'Typical Paige McCullers situations' as she called them, often ones she would contemplate for hours and hours at night, how she could have done something differently to avoid such awkwardness.

Paige shook her head, trying to dispense the thoughts and continued getting dressed, while putting on her pants she lost her balance and hit the coffee table knocking some books and Hanna's magazines onto the ground, '_Yep, typical clumsy McCullers', _ this time causing herself to laugh out of sheer disbelief at own actions.

Paige was interrupted by the sound of little feet making their way down the stairs, she just stood still and waited to see who would appear, although by the faint sound the feet were making she guessed at it being Jacob. She was right, the small boy rounded the corner rubbing his eyes with one hand, and his shark teddy clutched tightly in the other. Paige smiled at seeing his dark hair dishevelled around his face, his blue eyes just barely open, he looked a lot like Caleb just now. _He really was a perfect blend of the two, _Paige thought to herself looking at the young boy, referring to Hanna and Caleb.

"Paigey? I thought you was Mommy or Daddy…" The little boy spoke, a tinge of disappointment hung on his words.

"Awwh, I'm sorry buddy… did I wake you?"

"No…" The little boy nodded his mouth curling into a frown.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Paige asked out of concern.

"I… I… Had a scary dream" The little boy looked up at Paige. "Oh, really? … That's okay. There's nothing to be scared of, I promise. I'm here with you now, your Mom and Dad are just upstairs and even Emily's still here, she's in the guest room. We won't let anything scary happen to you" Paige smiled in the direction of the scared boy.

"You're Mommy and Daddy had a late night last night, how about we let them sleep a little more? The two of us can curl up on the sofa and watch some cartoons?" The blue eyed boy seemed to cheer up a little, running towards the couch to sit beside Paige, who had turned on the TV, turning the volume down just enough so they could hear it not wanting to wake the rest of the River's household.

"Thank you, Paigey" The little boy spoke as he curled into Paige's side. Paige never suspected herself being very good with kids. It was something her and Emily had talked about a few times, strangely it never came up between her and Alex, but the idea of kids always scared her. She was afraid she'd end up hurting a baby or not knowing how to look after one. She smiled as memories flooded back into her mind when she would picture Emily as a mother, she would be incredible, so loving, caring and would always know what to say or do, but the thought honestly terrified Paige, she was afraid she'd find a way to _screw it all up. _

"Hey buddy, what's your friend's name?" Paige nodded towards the shark clutched between Jacob's tiny hands. The little boy just shrugged, "He don't have a name, silly. He's a shark!" Jacob replied, answering Paige as if she should already know the answer.

"Okay, cool. Where did he come from?"

"Present!"

"Oh it's a present! Wow that's a good present, huh?" Paige returned enthusiastically, the little boy smiling and nodding again. "It was present from Emmy, she said sharks were _like her safety place _in school. They kept her safe and made her happy. She said that she wanted me to have that too… so she gave me a shark. So he's my favourite!" The little boy mumbled out, half distracted by the cartoon playing on TV. Paige just smiled down at the dark haired boy, a part of her wondering if maybe Emily meant her, she really didn't want to think about that. She couldn't think about that.

Tiredness quickly began to take over again as she slouched further into the couch, her arm wrapping protectively around Jacob's shoulder, hoping her arm around him would prevent any more nightmares. She watched as his little eyes fought with tiredness too. Tiredness eventually won over, and the little boy was soon fast asleep, quickly followed by a just as tired Paige.

Emily had work at 8 so she snook out of the guest room around 7:30, hoping everyone would still be in bed and Paige had gone for the run she had told Emily about the night before. Instead she is meet by the sight of Jacob nuzzled into Paige's side, one of his hands grasping at her shirt the other holding his shark teddy tightly, Paige had her lean arms wrapped around him protectively.

There it was. The moment hitting Emily like a tonne of bricks, it was the moment Emily Fields realised she never truly got over Paige McCullers, and that she may well be falling back in love with the women she once would have given up her whole life for _five years ago_.

Seeing the two huddled up under a blanket with a cartoon playing on the TV was not a new scene for Emily. Ever since things started to go their way in senior year, Emily got the scholarship to Stanford and she knew being on two different sides of the continent was no longer a problem for them, she began to imagine just how their life might play out in the future. The two had talked about it a few times; how many kids they wanted, where they would live. But seeing these two in front of her now, was the exact scene Emily had imagined herself living. If she could have, she would have spent all the hours of everyday planning out her future with Paige, but she was also terrified of frightening the girl, she was afraid of making it too permanent. Plus Paige always seemed uneasy talking about the subject. If future plans weren't thought out, how could they be ruined? This was how Emily always justified not opening up 100% about things to Paige, she blames her awful high school experience on this; first Alison, then Maya even after the whole A thing had been resolved she was still terrified of losing Paige. Truth is, in the end she did… she pushed her away after everything that happened on the '_20__th__ of March, 5 years ago'. _The date that continued to haunt her life to this day. She knew it probably still hurt Paige too, she vaguely remembered hearing Hanna mentioning something about Paige having a nightmare when Jake hit her with the football on the day she arrived back in the US. Her body shivered and blood curdled at the thought that Paige was still having nightmares of that horrific night. The night that changed their lives. After all, Paige blamed herself for everything, and in way Emily blamed her too. As the common phrase goes 'We hurt those closest to us'. A saying that burned in the back of Emily's mind from the day Paige actually left. She should have just opened up. She should have let Paige in.

She could've had this.

"Em?" Emily was distracted from her thoughts when she heard a whispered voice coming from the stairway, as a sleepy blonde peered her head around the bannister.

"Emily are you okay?" Hanna asked again.

"Ummm… yeah I was just leaving… for work and that" Emily replied avoiding the blonde's line of sight so she wouldn't see the streams of wetness that now lined her cheeks. "Why are you up this early?"

"I heard Jacob get up a little while ago, he wandered downstairs but Paige was there and she seemed okay with him… so I went back to bed. I heard more movement downstairs, I thought he might have been upset again so I went to check but the two are still passed out on the couch. I most have just heard you leaving" Hanna explained.

"Oh I'm sorry, Hanna. I didn't mean to wake you" Emily spoke sincerely.

"No, it's okay Em… come on I'll walk you out to the lift" Hanna walked down the rest of the stairs wrapping her silk robe tighter around her body, she and Emily tiptoed around the living area hoping not to wake the two sleeping beauties.

Hanna pulled over the main door a little after they walked out, so she could talk with Emily again. "Em, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Han… just a little tired. I didn't have a great night's sleep. I had a lot playing on my mind" Emily replied, thinking back to last night images of Paige's semi-clad body flashing across her memory, what didn't help was the oh so familiar smell of Paige burned into the bed sheets. Emily must have spent the majority of the night eyeing Paige's things left dotted around the room, just simple things, what perfume she wore now, the way her jeans had been folded neatly on the chair in the corner, or the way she spotted Paige's pile of dirty clothes on the floor at the end of the dresser, she imagined Paige probably pushed them together when she grabbed her bed clothes last night. Leaving her dirty clothes on the floor was always something that used to drive Emily crazy and often the root of their arguments when they shared an apartment in San Francisco.

"Yeah, it just brought back a lot of stuff seeing the way Paige was curled up with Jacob on the couch like that."

Emily's mind began to wander again as she remembered the last thought which was actually a memory of her and Paige just before sleep eventually took over her. Seeing the pile of clothes in the corner really had a bigger impact on Emily that she first realised.

"_Ugh Paige, for fuck sake" Emily huffed as soon as she walked into her bedroom shared with Paige. Paige immediately jumping up having not heard Emily come in through the door, due to having her earphones in, and her mind half asleep as her eyes flitted across her contract law book, trying to memorise some details for next week's exam._

"_What? What's wrong Em?" _

"_What do you mean what's wrong?!" Emily replied still irritated. Paige just looked on, a dumbfounded expression across her face, hoping Emily would eventually fill her in because she really hadn't a clue what her girlfriend was so angry about, and she knew if she replied she just get another earful. _

"_The clothes are still all over the floor, you said you would pick them up" Emily sighed._

"_Oh I'm sorry Em, I totally forgot I'll do it in a little while" Paige smiled, thankful she wasn't in trouble for something more serious._

"_No Paige, It's been 3 days… I mean the laundry basket is right there, it's not that hard." Seeing the clothes strewn across her bedroom floor, which were 99.99% of the time belonging to Paige, really irritated the tall brunette. It was something that probably stemmed from her somewhat rigid upbringing as the daughter of army captain and an ever so slightly clean freak for a mother._

"_Ok I'll just do it now, but I said I was sorry. I've just been busy, plus it's mainly my workout gear, you know I'm always in a rush to get showered and out the door after my workout, I don't want to be late for my lectures." Paige apologised again, although she knew Emily probably just had a bad day and seeing Paige's clothes on the floor was her way of venting. In fact Emily was only venting, although as much as it did drive her insane, this type of messiness was one of her girlfriend quirks, and it always reminded Emily that Paige was there. It let Emily know that Paige was 100% comfortable around her, enough so that she felt safe enough to be messy. _

_Paige jumped up off the bed, just as Emily had placed her things neatly by their desk, continuing to walk over and lie down on the bed, her hands immediately reaching up to her head as she began to rub at her temples. _

_Paige decided to try her luck at having a proper conversation this time, "Bad day?"._

"_Yep, I forgot my purse this morning and only noticed as soon as I got to college, so I had to come all the way back as a result I was 15 minutes late for my lecture. Then when I was in the library I noticed I hadn't saved my assignment on the knee joint for my anatomy module correctly, so now I have to do start that again when I thought I could get it handed in early. Then in lab I managed to knock over nearly every piece of instrument when I tripped over my bag, thankfully only two beakers broke but I have to pay 20$ to replace them, and now I have a killer headache… and you still didn't have this place clean" Emily ranted._

"_I said I was sorry, Emily!" Paige replied this time frustrated that her girlfriend kept bringing up the clothes. _

"_I know… I'm sorry, it's just been a shitty day" Emily sighed again, Paige continued picking up her clothes._

_The pale girl began laughing to herself, hoping what she was about to do next would cheer up her girlfriend, although a part of her was also terrified because it could always backfire._

"_Enough about my clothes being on the floor, Em. I believe this is yours?" Paige smirked, holding up a black lace bra, before quickly adding "Oh, and this", as she found the matching lace panties._

_Emily rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's action, trying not to let her angry façade slip, but she couldn't hold it for too long, "they may be mine, but if I remember correctly it was you who threw them on the floor last night". Paige quickly threw the underwear into the wash basket along with the other clothes, as she made her way over to Emily. Paige continued towards the bed sliding her girlfriend's boots off once she got there, before rubbing at her feet for a few moments._

_Paige slowly crept her way up Emily body, her hands trailing her girl's smooth legs then along the length of her toned sides. Her hips straddled Emily's lying form, as she leaned down to give the brunette a kiss, the kiss was immediately reciprocated by the other girl, who let out a quiet moan as their lips locked together. The paler girl then began kissing across her girlfriend's cheek, then ear, before finding it place on Emily's neck. _

"_I'm sorry you had a bad day, babe" Paige whispered between kisses, her lips, teeth and tongue working magic around Emily's pulse point. "I'm sorry too, Pay" Emily moaned as she became more and more entranced by the action of her lover's mouth. _

"_You know… I know something that works wonders for curing headaches" Paige's voice rasped this time, as she slipped her hand under the brunettes shirt, rolling her fingers over the taut flesh found there. _

"_mmmhmmm, and what's that?" Emily replied breathily, letting out a sensual grunt when she felt her girlfriend's teeth capture the skin on neck, no doubt leaving a subtle mark._

_Paige kissed her way up to Emily's ear and spoke in her deepest, smokiest, raspiest voice "Advil". Paige quickly jumped up off a frustrated Emily, over to the desk throwing the bottle of Advil onto the bed._

"_Paaaigge" Emily sulked._

"_That's pay back for the other night when you called our heated study break to a halt" Paige smirked._

"_But you needed to study… you had your final and most important midterm exam the next day." Emily explained, a tone of sulkiness still lingering on her words. "Plus it was already late, and you still had another 3 chapters to revise, you didn't get finished up until after midnight. If we had of continued what we were doing… you wouldn't have got a chance to revise those chapters, and then you would have been mad at me for 'distracting' you" Emily reasoned._

"_Okay, I know. Take some Advil, I'll make us dinner and then we can curl up on the couch and watch whatever you want… except Rudy. Then maybe I'll consider making it up to you again later" Paige returned, offering her hand out to help Emily up off their bed._

"_Fine, but will you maybe consider skipping the curling up on the couch bit and get straight to the making it up to me after dinner bit?" Emily laughed coyly._

"_You're ridiculous" Paige laughed as well this time, pecking her girl on the lips. _

"…_and that's why you love me" Emily replied poking her love in the side playfully. _

Emily was suddenly distracted by Hanna's voice once again.

"She's so good with him, usually he's shy around new people but he took to Paige immediately. But I guess that's just Paige." Hanna laughed softly making Emily smile too, "Yep, that's just… that's just, Paige" Emily's voice laced with a tinge of sadness.

A moment of silence passed between the two friends, Emily afraid to look the blonde in the eye.

"Emily?" Hanna's voice came out in a whisper, Emily responded by giving a defeated shrug of her shoulders.

"You're falling for her again, aren't you?" Hanna asked her voice even quieter but more sympathetic this time.

Emily didn't reply, she couldn't. The dark haired girl just nodded in response her chocolate coloured almond shaped eyes overflowed with unshed tears. The blonde simply wiped her best friends face, and brushed her treacle of hair behind her ears, before pulling her into a tight hug.

* * *

**[Author's Note] I hope this chapter is somewhat satisfactory for those asking in the reviews, that Emily pursue Paige... I guess we'll see where it goes from here. Please review and let me know what you thought, I'm willing to take all kind of comments. Until next time -KTF**


End file.
